Skeleton frameworks in the form of trusses, space frames and lattice-works are well known in the art for supporting various objects or for forming load bearing walls for building structures. Unfortunately, many of these prior art strcutures are very expensive to mass produce since the joints coupling the elongated beams or struts forming the structure have traditionally been very complicated and require extensive machining. In addition, many of these prior art structures are very difficult to assemble and are heavy.
Moreover, many of the prior art structures utilize joints which do not adequately rigidly couple the elongated members forming the structure which can result in failure after initial erection. Many of these prior art structures do not utilize tubular elongated members but instead utilize solid rods which are very expensive to make, are very heavy and do not have great resistance to bending.
Such prior art structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,964,147, issued to Fentiman on Dec. 13, 1960; 2,976,968, issued to Fentiman on Mar. 28, 1961; 3,270,478, issued to Attwood on Sept. 6, 1966; 3,443,348, issued to Papayoti on May 13, 1969; and 3,918,233, issued to Simpson on Nov. 11, 1975. In addition such prior art structures are disclosed in French Pat. No. 682,854, issued to Doornbos et al on June 3, 1930 and Italian Pat. No. 581,277, issued to Industria Officine Magliana on Aug. 25, 1958.